dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang là nhân vật mở khóa được thứ hai (320 KN, xem Điểm Kinh Nghiệm để thêm thông tin về cách mở khóa ông ấy). Ông ta là một người hùng ngay thẳng người mà rất khoe khoang về sức mạnh của mình. Khi ông có một lượng lớn Sức Đói ông có thể di chuyển nhanh hơn, gây sát thương lớn hơn và có nhiều Máu hơn so với hầu hết các nhân vật khác. Mặt khác ông trở nên yếu hơn khi Sức Đói của mình xuống thấp. Điều này mang lại cho ông lợi thế rất lớn trong cả chiến đâu cận chiến và tầm xa, dễ dàng xử lý ngay cả những kẻ thù khó nhất lúc no đầy bụng, but leaves him exposed khi dạ dày trống rỗng. Wolfgang cũng có một dạ dày lớn hơn ở giá trị tối đa là 300 và một lượng khởi đầu là 200, nhưng Sức Đói của ông sẽ tăng nhanh hơn hoặc chậm hơn tùy vào nó đầy ra sao. Tuy vậy Wolfgang trở nên sợ hãi khi trong bóng tối hay gần quái vật, vậy nên trong trường hợp đó ông mất Tinh Thần nhanh hơn 10% so với bình thường. Năng Lực Đặc Biệt Năng lực đặc biệt của Wolfgang là độ Mạnh Mẽ của ông ta mà tăng hoặc giảm tùy thuộc vào lượng Sức Đói ông có. Có ba mức độ Mạnh Mẽ mà cho Wolfgang những diện mạo và chỉ số khác nhau: Dạng Hùng Mạnh: Đây là điểm tăng của Wolfgang. Đó là một nâng cấp thể chất tạm thời hoạt động khi Sức Đói của Wolfgang lên đến 225 hoặc cao hơn. Khi đạt tới dạng này chiếc áo Wolfgang sẽ bị rách ra, ông sẽ có nhiều cơ bắp tay, và sẽ lấy lại mẫu đầu gốc của mình. Máu của ông sẽ từ bình thường 200 đến 300 (lúc 300 Sức Đói). Ông sẽ nhận một khoảng tăng thềm sát thương từ 1.25x đến 2.0x khi no hoàn toàn và ông cũng sẽ được tăng chút tốc độ đáng kể. Do nâng cấp thể chất này, Sức Đói của Wolfgang giảm nhanh hơn 3 lần so với bất cứ nhân vật khác (trừ Wes). Mức độ của những khoảng thưởng này cũng sẽ giảm tuyến tính như Sức Đói bị mất của Wolfgang. Dạng Bình Thường: Đây là dạng đầu của Wolfgang. Diện mạo của ông thay đổi như của một người đàn ông thon gọn thích hợp, thấy rõ có cánh tay to hơn so với các nhân vật khác. Ông khởi đầu với 200 Máu, và không có sát thương hay tốc độ tăng thêm. Trong dạng này, Sức Đói của Wolfgang giảm nhanh hơn 1.5x so với các nhân vật khác (trừ Wes). Dạng Yếu Đuối: Debuff của Wolfgang là một sự hạ cấp thể chất khi lúc 100 Sức Đói hoặc ít hơn. Diện mạo của anh sẽ trở thành một phiên bản trông buồn rầu và thảm hại hơn của bản thân. Sức khỏe tối đa của ông giảm từ 200 xuống đến 150 lúc 0 Sức Đói và sát thương của ông giảm 0.75x từ hạ cấp ban đầu xuống 0.5x khi hoàn toàn đói. Tốc độ di chuyển của Wolfgang giảm chút ở tình trạng này và Sức Đói của ông sẽ giảm ở mức tương tự như các nhân vật khác (trừ Wes). Mức độ của những khoảng phạt này sẽ tăng tuyến tính về giá trị khi Wolfgang trở nên đói hơn. Bất Lợi Bởi ông là một người mắc Chứng sợ đêm tối, Wolfgang phải chịu từ việc mất nhiều hơn 10% Tinh Thần bởi những Quái Vật và bóng đêm, nên cần cẩn thận với việc quản lý độ tỉnh táo. Dù vậy ảnh hưởng chỉ hiệu lực ở hai trường hợp trên, nghĩa là các thứ giảm tinh thần khác (vd: Hoa Quỷ, Gươm Đen, Đèn Chong Đêm vv...) sẽ tụt giống như với các nhân vật khác. Nếu người chơi không có các vật dụng phục hồi độ tỉnh táo thì khuyến khích là nên ngủ qua đêm để tránh bị mất Tinh Thần, vì nó khó làm đầy lại hơn là Sức Đói. Mẹo * Một Thắt Lưng Tuyệt Thực sẽ vo hiệu vấn đề Sức Đói của Wolfgang. Điều này cùng với thực tế rằng nó cho hồi chút Tinh Thần và kéo dài dạng Hùng Mạnh của ông hơn 5.5 phút, khiến nó là vật dụng tuyệt vời cho nhân vật này. ** Trong DLC Reign of Giants người chơi có thể chế một Vest Gấu Ngủ Đông mà cũng giúp giảm việc tụt Sức Đói dù không nhiều như Thắt Lưng Tuyệt Thực. Như đã nói, Vest Gấu Ngủ Đông là vật chống lạnh cao nhất và hồi Tinh Thần nhiều gấp hai lần so với Thắt Lưng, khiến nó hấp dẫn hơn vào Mùa Đông thậm chí sau khi người chơi có một Thắt Lưng Tuyệt Thực còn bền. * Khi người chơi còn thiếu những vật giảm việc tụt Sức Đói, lời khuyên là để ở mức Đói thấp nhất có thể trong lối chơi chung và chỉ ăn để tránh chết đói hay ngay trước khi chiến đấu. Cách này sẽ tránh tụt nhiều Sức Đói của dạng Thường và Hùng Mạnh và không có nguy hiểm khi hình phạt lúc Yếu Đuối chỉ liên quan đến việc chiến đấu. * Khi hình phạt tụt Tinh Thần của Wolfgang chỉ đối với bóng tối và Quái và là khá nhỏ, nó khá dễ dàng để khắc phục. Ngay cả trong thế giới "Tắt Đèn", nhặt một Hoa mỗi ngày cũng sẽ như tụt Tinh Thần ở các nhân vật khác. Khi chiến đấu Quái trong dạng Hùng Mạnh, Wolfgang thực ra sẽ mất ít Tinh Thần hơn các nhân vật khác, bởi chiến đấu nhanh hơn, do đó ít tiếp xúc với luồng điên loạn. ** Mũ bêrê Ê-cốt cho 6.7 tinh thần/phút, là một món tuyệt vời để quản lý Tinh Thần của Wolfgang. Nó không chỉ ngừng tụt Tinh Thần ngay cả về đêm, mà còn tồn tại rất lâu và thậm chí cung cấp cách nhiệt chống lạnh. Ngủ trong Lều hay ăn Kẹo Bơ Cứng, Mũ Nấm Lục Chín hay Cookie Bí Ngô cũng khá tốt khi đang cố để kiếm lại lượng lớn Tinh Thần nhanh chóng. ** Vest Gấu Ngủ Đông trong RoG cũng là một vật dụng Tinh Thần tốt với 4.5 tinh thần/phút. Những tinh thần nhỏ mất vào đêm sẽ hồi lại mọi lúc vào ban ngày. Điều này cũng hữu ích khi người chơi muốn trang bị vài thứ khác ngoài Mũ bêrê trên đầu. * Wolfgang miễn nhiễm với mọi sát thương khi đang thay đổi hình dạng. Điều này có thể dùng như một lợi thế để sống sót bởi tấn công mà sẽ ngay lập tức giết chúng (vd: bước dậm của Chân To). Dù vậy điều này không áp dụng cho tổn thương từ việc ăn một vài thức ăn nhất định, và các loại Giáp đang mặc sẽ vẫn nhận tổn hại. * Bởi cách mà Máu Wolfgang tỉ lệ giữa các dạng tốt hơn là hồi máu khi đang Yếu Đuối và và chịu đòn khi đang Hùng Mạnh, bởi hồi máu và sát thương sẽ gấp đôi hoặc phân nửa khi thay đổi hình dạng tương ứng. Điều này khiến những đồ hồi máu hiệu quả đến gấp đôi với Wolfgang và tổn thương chỉ còn phân nửa. ** Giá trị này tăng nhiều Bù Nhìn Thịt mà người chơi có, chỉ đến 1/6 cấp tổn hại nhận với 4 cái đang hoạt động. Điều này bởi máu bị phạt từ bù nhìn là một giá trị cố định thay vì là phân trăm theo máu tối đa. Nghĩa là Wolfgang Hùng Mạnh có máu nhiều hơn gấp đôi Wolfgang Yếu Đuối khi dùng Bù Nhìn Thịt. * Mặc dù trông như là một lựa chọn thực phẩm hợp lý cho Wolfgang, Thịt Hầm thực ra là khó đoán được có tốt không. Bời không có dạng nào tồn tại quá 120 điểm, món Hầm sẽ không bao giờ cho 150 giá trị Sức Đói vầ nó hỏng quá nhanh để dự trữ như là thực phẩm "Thành-Hùng Mạnh" khẩn cấp. Vai trò này tốt hơn với Thịt Xông Khói và Trứng bởi thời gian hỏng lâu, Bánh Thanh Long bởi tương đối rẻ và nhanh để dùng, hay Thịt Viên để cho Sức Đối tốt nhất trả về từ các nguyên liệu và tính linh hoạt của công thức. * Ngoài các loại Bẫy và Chất Nổ, Đau Thời Tiết trong RoG và Gậy Lửa là những vũ khí duy nhất không ảnh hưởng bởi hệ số sát thương của Wolfgang, khiến chúng thực sự hiệu quả khi Wolfgang đang Yếu Đuối. Bên lề * Wolfgang được thêm vào 2 tháng 10, 2012 khi game vẫn đang trong Beta. Cũng như Willow và Wendy trước đây ông không có năng lực đặc biệt khi được thực hiện và điều duy nhất ông khác với Wilson là thiếu một bộ râu. Chỉ vào 13 tháng 11, 2012 một bản cập nhật đã thêm những đặc quyền cho các nhân vật chơi hiện tại. * Trong ý tưởng đầu, Wolfgang ông có một cái đầu hói. * [[Tập tin:Wolfgang_ingame.png|thumb|dáng Wolfgang trong game trước cập nhật Strange New Powers]]Khả năng trước đây của Wolfgang, trước bản cập nhật Strange New Powers, là thêm 75 máu và sức đói (tối đa mỗi cái là 225), và 1.5x hệ số sát thương, tương tự như Dạng Hùng Mạnh của ông bây giờ. Ông cũng trông như dạng Hùng Mạnh mọi lúc, mặc dù với bộ trang phục còn nguyên vẹn và ít cơ bắp tay hơn. * Tiếng nói của Wolfgang được lồng bởi một tuba, mà sẽ thay đổi cường độ tùy theo dạng hiện tại của ông. * Sau cập nhật Strange New Powers do bởi cơ chế hệ số mất Sức Đói theo thời gian của Wolfgang khiến ông tốn 207 điểm Sức Đói bình thường (chính xác 2.5 ngày trong game) để giảm Sức Đói từ 300 xuống 0 khiến ông có sức chống Đói chỉ thấp hơn một chút một WX-78 nâng cấp đầy đủ. Dạng Hùng Mạnh chỉ kéo dài 2 phút và 51 giây nếu không được duy trì. * Nhờ có đặc quyền của mình, Wolfgang là nhân vật có cả sát thương lớn hơn và nhỏ hơn đầu ra trong game. Khi Hùng Mạnh nhất ông có thể gây 136 sát thương trong chiến đấu cận chiến với một Gươm Đen và 200 sát thương tầm xa với một Tiêu Thổi. Cũng như vậy khi đói hoàn toàn ông có thể gây thấp đến 2.125 sát thương khi cầm một Lưới Côn Trùng hoặc Cần Câu và 13.6 sát thương với một Boomerang. ** Trong RoG, nhờ bởi Sao Mai, Wolfgang có thể gây đến 144 sát thương lên mục tiêu đang ướt. DPS của ông thậm chí hơn cả Chuồn Chuồn. * Dù có một bộ ria mép, ông không thể mọc râu, nêu rõ da ông quá cứng để mọc râu. * Từ áp phích trong Câu đố William Carter thứ tư, có thể giả định rằng Wolfgang làm việc trong một rạp xiếc như là một Người Hùng trước khi bị lừa vào trong thế giới Don't Starve bởi Maxwell. Mặc dù tất cả chỉ là suy đoán và không có gì chính thức nói về vấn đề này. * Khi xem xét Đùi Ếch, ông nói rằng chúng "Là món ăn ở đất nước tôi," gợi ý rằng có thể ông có quốc tịch Pháp. * Khi xem xét một cái Búa, ông nói rằng nó "Cần thêm Lưỡi Liềm!," gợi ý rằng có thể ông là (hoặc từng là) Xô Viết hoặc chỉ là Cộng Sản. * Khi xem xét một cái Chĩa, ông nói rằng nó "Khiến tôi nhớ đến tuổi thơ," gợi ý rằng có thể ông đã lớn lên trong một trang trại. * Mặc dù nói lên sở thích của mình với độ lạnh khi xem xét Nhiệt Kế, Wolfgang vẫn dễ bị cảm lạnh như các nhân vật khác. * Khi xem xét Vest Gấu Ngủ Đông ông nói nó "như lông ngực Wolfgang.", mặc dù không hề thấy lông ngực ông trong cả game lẫn hình ảnh quảng bá. * Từ lời nhận xét của ông với Mèo Trúc và Gốc Rỗng bị hỏng có vẻ như Wolfgang không thích mèo. * Wolfgang có một hộp sọ. * Wolfgang trước đây mở khóa sau Wendy. * Những trích lời khá khác thường của Wolfgang có lẽ liên quan đến câu nói "não hơn cơ bắp," mà ông thì chỉ có cái sau. * Tỉ lệ Hùng Mạnh của Wolfgang là 1.25. Điều đó khiến ông cao nhất trong các nhân vật chơi khi ông ở dạng này. Dạng Yếu Đuối của ông, mặc khác, có tỉ lệ nhỏ hơn, cũng thế khiến ông là thấp nhất. ** Kích cỡ những vật dụng ông đang dùng thay đổi theo dạng của ông. Chúng nhỏ hơn khi ông yếu đuối và lớn hơn khi ông hùng mạnh. * Nếu người chơi lưu và tải lại game khi sức đói của Wolfgang đang giữa 220-225 hoặc 100-105 điểm và đang trong dạng Hùng Mạnh hoặc Bình Thường lần lượt, Wolfgang sẽ trở thành dạng Bình Thường hoặc Yếu Đuối, tương ứng. Điều này xảy ra vì game cân nhắc rằng dạng Bình Thường là giữa 105-225 điểm và dạng Yếu Đuối là giữa 0-105 điểm, mặc dù để từ Yếu Đuối thành Bình Thường, ông cần có dưới 220 điểm, và từ Bình Thường thành Yếu Đuối là dưới 100. * Wolfgang là nhân vật duy nhất mà khi bị Sét đánh trong RoG được thể hiện có một bộ xương người bình thường. * Wolfgang được thêm vào Don't Starve Together (DST) với bản cập nhật ...In with the new, khiến ông là nhân vật đầu tiên được thêm vào sau phát hành bản Beta giới hạn đầu tiên của DST. * Dựa theo nhận xét của Wolfgang về Wendy và nhận xét của Wendy khi kiểm tra thấu kính mặt trăng đỏ,có thể thấy rằng Wolfgang rất sợ Wendy Lỗi * Trong khi đội một vài chiếc mũ khi đang ở dạng Bình Thường, ria mép của Wolfgang sẽ biến mất khi người chơi di chuyển đi lên trên màn hình. Thư viện Ảnh Wolfgang silho.png|Bóng của Wolfgang. Wolfgang_portrait.png|Chân dung Wolfgang. Wolfgang-Models.png|Các mẫu nhân vật Wolfgang khác nhau xuất hiện trong game. Wolfgang Sizes.jpg|Kích cỡ các dạng Wolfgang so với Wilson. Chú ý kích thước khác nhau của Nón Bầu Dục và Gậy Đi Bộ. Wolfgang-NoNormal.png|Wolfgang đang trong dạng Bình Thường thành dạng Yếu Đuối. Wolfgang-NoMighty.png|Wolfgang đang trong dạng Hùng Mạng thành dạng Bình Thường. Wolfgang-Normal.png|Wolfgang đang trong dạng Yếu Đuối thành dạng Bình Thường. Wolfgang-Mighty.png|Wolfgang đang trong dạng Bình Thường thành dạng Hùng Mạng Wolfgang frozen.png|Các dạng Wolfgang đóng băng trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants. Wolfgang lightning strike.png|Các dạng Wolfgang bị Sét đánh trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants. WolfgangAsleep.png|Wolfgang bị ru ngủ bởi Nhân Sâm Chín. Ghost Wolfgang.png|Hồn ma Wolfgang trong Don't Starve Together. Wolfgang's Skull.png|Hộp sọ Wolfgang tìm thấy trong các tập tin game. Wolfy bug.png|Do một lỗi, ria mép của Wolfgang biến mất khi đang di chuyển với một chiếc Mũ bêrê Ê-cốt. Wolfgang Strange New Powers.png|Wolfgang xuất hiện trong đoạn giới thiệu cho bản cập nhật Strange New Powers. Wolfgang Alpha.jpg|Thiết kế đầu của Wolfgang trong game giai đoạn Alpha. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Wolfgang cùng các nhân vật khác trong ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve Together. Wolfgang_In_With_The_New.gif|Wolfgang trong áp phích hoạt hình cho bản cập nhật ...In with the new của Don't Starve Together CardWolfgang.png|Thẻ Giao Dịch Steam của Wolfgang. CardWolfgang (Foil).png|Thẻ Giao Dịch Steam là bạc của Wolfgang. Wolfgang Figurine.png|Một tượng nhỏ Wolfgang đang cầm một chiếc Búa. William Carter Puzzle 4.jpg|Tờ áp phích rạp xiếc quảng cáo một Người Hùng được cho là Wolfgang, trong Câu Đố William Carter. Wolfgang Valentine Card.png|Thiệp Valentine Wolfgang en:Wolfgang Thể_loại:Nhân Vật